Heretofore, for the sake of theft prevention for a vehicle, an apparatus and a method have been proposed in which information for authentication, such as biological information of a driver, is registered and stored in advance, authentication is carried out by referring to the stored information for authentication and information for authentication of the driver who gets in so as to be compared with each other and determining whether they coincide with each other or not, and opening and closing of a door of the vehicle and start of the vehicle are controlled by an authentication result (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 below, for example).